


在那道路的盡頭

by RayrayC



Category: The World Unseen (2007)
Genre: F/F, The World Unseen (2007) - Freeform, 看不見的世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayrayC/pseuds/RayrayC
Summary: 由Shamim Sarif執導自己的同名小說，電影The World Unseen (2007)，描述在1950年代，還執行種族隔離的南非，兩位女主角：獨立正義的咖啡店主人Amina和為人妻子、育有三名孩子的Miriam，相識相愛的故事。電影的開放式結局留下許多想像空間，這個故事是接著電影結局之後，他們發生的故事。





	1. 接送

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫同人小說，請多多指教！

雜貨店前的道路揚起陣陣沙塵，伴隨低沉的引擎聲，校車的大輪胎在路邊停止轉動。Sam and Yasmine跟媽媽吻別，拿起小書包跟午餐袋，快步跑向校車。  
「媽咪bye bye！」  
「Bye-bye！在學校要老師的聽話喔！」眼中充滿母愛的Miriam目送孩子們離開，她緩緩走進店內，交代店裡的工讀生Robert張羅好早上運貨的資料，便卸下圍裙，整理一下頭髮、拉平裙子，下意識的咬了一下嘴唇，試著讓自己沉著冷靜。

今天是她第一天要去Amina的咖啡店工作的日子，預計從早上9點到12點半。她前一天已準備好了兩道印度傳統料理—— 雞肉咖哩跟炒蔬菜的私房食譜，其實這兩道菜她熟練到閉著眼睛也能做，只是她的個性向來謹慎，還是準備好食譜在旁。  
Omar早了校車一步，先行駕車前往Cape Town工作。留下他們雇用的黑人店員Robert一人在店裡，看店順便照顧嬰兒。此刻的她感到期盼又緊張，再過不久，Amina就要來雜貨店接她了。

自從答應Amina一個星期可以上班兩天後，她就一直期待新生活的到來。她不再只是守著小店的老闆娘、等待先生和小孩的媽媽，她能夠賺錢呢！  
能夠靠自己的能力，做菜讓咖啡店的客人品嚐，更重要的是，她跟Amina相處的時間大幅增加，想到這裡，她帶著興奮的心情混雜著些許不安，又有點焦慮起來。

藍色小貨車從道路遠方緩慢駛來，熟練地停在店門口。

駕駛者戴著深色牛仔帽、穿著男版寬大白襯衫，扎進深色寬褲裡。見到這幅熟悉的畫面，Miriam的焦慮通通一掃而空，她不由得笑了，抬起頭望向那一對溫暖卻機靈的大眼睛。  
「你準備好了嗎？」巨大的牛仔帽帽簷也遮不住Amina眼睛裡的點點星光。  
「一早起來就準備好了。」不知為什麼，Miriam脫口說出這句話，她有點吃驚自己的直接，好像不小心就表達了她的期盼，Miriam連忙垂下眼睛，快步走進車子內。  
Amina露出潔白的牙齒微笑著，幫Miriam關上車門。 「等我們之後上過幾堂駕駛課，確定你不再撞倒任何花瓶，再讓你自己開車。在那之前我都會過來接你。」  
Miriam緩緩點了頭：「那真是麻煩你了，希望這樣的路程不會讓你感到很累。」  
「看到你是我最盼望的事，一點都不會累。」Amina發動車子，她的直接讓旁邊的Miriam害羞得瞥頭望向窗外，車子揚長而去。

他們在路上沒有太多交談，但Amina的臉上一直掛著淺淺的微笑，說：「大家都很期待我們的新主廚呢！」  
Miriam只害羞地笑了一下，沒有答話。她在副駕駛座看著Amina專心開車的側臉，長長的睫毛和稜角分明的唇形、健康的小麥膚色，她感到一絲甜蜜，能夠在這小小的空間裡和Amina相處，能夠靜靜看著她，好像也就夠了。

他們抵達時，咖啡店的老闆跟黑人大姐已經打掃好前院，擺好花瓶並拉起鐵門。

簡單交代廚房的擺設和出菜的流程後，Miriam熟練地切著胡蘿蔔跟青椒，備料完畢，她把蔬菜跟雞腿肉放在小銅鍋裡，加上椰奶跟香料烹煮，佐料與新鮮食材的香味充滿整個咖啡廳。  
Amina忍不住放下前台清潔的工作，走進廚房問：「你今天要煮哪些菜呀？味道聞起來好香！」  
「卡拉伊，雞肉燉蔬菜口味，包著烤餅吃。」  
「我就知道我沒找錯人，你做的料理是我這25年來吃過最好吃的！」  
「25年？太誇張了啦！媽媽的料理永遠是最好吃的吧，她可是經歷老道的家庭主婦。」  
「當她總是在餐桌批評我的衣著，讓人很難好好吃飯。」Amina聳聳肩，盯著銅鍋裡啵啵作響的咖哩「希望客人不要太多，才能剩一些給我。」  
「你想吃的話隨時來我家，我再做給妳吃。」Miriam邊顧爐火邊說，沒想到這句話讓Amina不好意思起來，她看了Miriam一眼後馬上低下眼睛，說了聲謝謝就離開廚房去前台了。  
Miriam心裡覺得好笑，總是大膽的Amina居然也有害羞的一面，真可愛。

忙碌但愉快的工作時光總是飛逝，今天有七成的客人都點了Miriam的特製午餐，一份都沒剩。  
載Miriam回家時Amina笑得很開心：  
「還好你跟你先生是開雜貨店，不是開餐廳，不然我們就要沒生意了，你做的料理大受好評耶！」  
「開餐廳很麻煩的，要是我先生想開餐廳，我應該會瘋掉吧。」Miriam倒是說出真心話。以Omar的個性一定不會幫她什麼，開餐廳只是自找麻煩。  
「所以你願意為了我、我們咖啡店做菜，真的很謝謝你。」Amina雙眼盯著前方的道路看，右手卻離開方向盤，握了握Miriam放在腿上的左手。  
「不過都賣光了，沒有留給你，不要失望。」Miriam也捏了捏Amina的手，第一天上班看樣子挺成功的，也沒有想像中手忙腳亂，Miriam此刻覺得很放鬆，感到Amina的手心雖然粗粗的，但很溫暖  
「沒關係，這樣我才有藉口去你家找你。」Amina熟練地停好車後，並沒有急著幫Miriam打開車門，她望向Miriam的眼睛，順手幫她把散落的髪絡塞到耳後。 Miriam咽了咽口水，她還記得上次Amina幫她撥了頭髮後發生了什麼事，連忙開門下車。  
「謝謝你載我回來，回去的路上要小心。」

「好的，幫我跟Robert打聲招呼，後天見！」Amina見她有點不知所措，也不多說什麼，她溫暖的大眼睛帶著笑，再看了一眼Miriam後，Amina便專心地駕車離去。

雜貨店前又揚起了一陣沙塵，在沙塵中，Miriam停佇著，直到藍色的卡車離開視線範圍後，她才推門進去屋內。


	2. 規律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個禮拜三次，Miriam開始咖啡店的工作。  
> 能夠規律地見到Amina，已經是讓現在的她最開心的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開始設定一些背景，參照電影裡的情節和原著小說裡的地點。  
> 對於南非和印度的文化並不是很了解，稍微查了一些菜色而已，  
> 有專家的話歡迎指正我～

Amina經營的Location咖啡店除了禮拜一公休外，每天都從早上11點營業到傍晚5點，但星期五則會開張到晚上9點，讓想放鬆的客人來店裡聽聽音樂、跳跳舞、喝上個一杯，讓不分膚色的人群一起迎接週末的到來。  
Amina負責進貨、餐具維護，和管理開店前跟打烊後的清掃，Jacob則處理一切帳目和薪水的會計人事等事務。他們雇用了兩位員工：Alisha跟Doris。  
這兩位姊姊雖然膚色比他們印度人還深，所以常常受到警察滋事，但Amina堅持留他們下來工作，她打從心理對依照膚色隔離的措施嗤之以鼻，Alisha既勤快又可靠，對於炸甜甜圈很熟悉，也會照著Jacob的食譜煮一些非洲的傳統料理：玉米燒豆子和炸魚；Doris的個性則是樂觀又熱心，讓來店裡的非洲人賓至如歸。  
Amina想不到有什麼理由把他們兩位換掉，黑人又怎樣？她喜歡她的員工，她認真經營咖啡店，想讓生意更好。只是印度移民不太點這些非洲口味的菜，不過倒很受非洲當地人的歡迎就是了。這也是Amina為什麼想找Miriam來料理午餐的原因，午休的上班族或是來城裡辦事的印度人，一定想吃到合胃的餐點，只提供非洲料理不是辦法。  
本以為Miriam在自己衝動告白下後，會再也不聯絡（那天還不知怎地吻了她）。Amina想到這遙搖頭，氣自己管不住自己的衝動，但沒想到Miriam居然自己開車來咖啡店找她、答應她的提案，甚至還說一星期可以來幫忙三天！

Amina不放心讓還不太會開車的Miriam自己上路來咖啡店，又心疼Miriam若是搭公車來一路上的顛簸勞頓。她堅持每次都開車去Miriam家接她，並在下午回程的時候趁機教她學開車。經過幾個禮拜的駕駛課，Miriam已漸漸熟悉如何駕駛Miriam的藍色貨車。  
她不敢開太快，雙眼也直勾勾的盯著前面。Amina每次看她開車都覺得好笑，回去Miriam家的城市Delhof路上，車明明就不多，大多是一望無際的草原，Miriam卻還是小心翼翼。  
她感到得意，自己第一個學生就是一位安全駕駛，同時也樂得趁Miriam專注在路況時大方地欣賞她完美的側臉：飽滿的額頭、蓋在綠色眼珠上的、如扇子般濃密的睫毛、小巧堅挺的鼻樑，還有那粉色、總是微微上翹、微笑著的薄唇⋯⋯Amina吞了吞口水，她此刻有股衝動想叫Miriam停在路邊，捧起她的臉吻她的嘴唇⋯⋯  
但想到她當初衝動地提議要帶著三個小孩一起遠走高飛，就不由得懊惱起來，這種沒計畫的爛主意有誰會答應啊！難怪會被拒絕。  
她很清楚自己對Miriam的愛意，幾乎是打從一開始在咖啡店看到她那雙碧綠色的眼睛和主動幫忙Doris收拾灑落地上的食物時就愛上她了。她也感受到Miriam同時也是在乎她的，Miriam總是對她很溫柔，她在田裡工作的時候準備了好吃的午餐、把自己珍藏的詩集郵寄給她、在她祖母過世的時候來房間安慰她。  
也因為這樣，Amina提醒自己千萬要克制住，不要再有越軌的舉動。她知道Miriam的小孩對她有多重要，而Omar再怎麼爛，也還是孩子的父親，他提供了家給孩子住，自己能做到這點嗎？她在質疑自己能力的同時，更不想要的就是讓Miriam陷入兩難的處境，不要她再露出痛苦的表情。Amina想到那時Miriam對著她說「No」那顫抖的聲音，不禁陰鬱了起來。

Miriam還在開心著她靠自己的力量，安全回到雜貨店的停車場，一路上都沒有請Amina幫忙呢！正轉頭要跟Amina炫耀時，卻看到眉頭深鎖的Amina望著窗外，湖水般深邃的大眼睛矇了一層陰影。

「Amina？你怎麼了⋯⋯」Miriam試探地伸出手，握住Amina的肩膀。  
看心目中的女神關切地看著自己，眼波流動的綠色眼睛將Amina拉回這個世界。

「沒什麼！你自己開完全程了耶，好厲害！」Amina連忙擠出一個微笑，讚美Miriam。

Miriam不好意思地笑了笑「不知不覺就開完了，我也嚇了ㄧ跳！」她捏了捏Amina的手臂， 「我接下來可以自己開車去咖啡店，你不用再那麼奔波了。謝謝妳教我開車，Amina。」  
接著她頑皮地眨眨眼，「搞不好我開半小時就會到囉！」

「才剛學會就要飆車啊？你還是慢慢開，來不及的話我可以幫你先備料！」

Miriam瞪了她一點「不！我才不要客人吃到切得亂七八糟的蔬菜咖哩呢～」

Amina被自己和Miriam的小拌嘴逗得開心大笑，她忍不住撫了撫Miriam的臉頰，深情地望著她。  
Miriam這次沒有躲開，也沒有垂下眼睛，她回望著Amina，用臉頰輕輕地回蹭了一下她溫暖的手掌，低聲說：「那下禮拜見了」，她開了車門，回去雜貨店。

 

Omar驚訝Miriam的駕車技術竟然進步地那麼快，雖然他還是不滿意自己的太太拋頭露面、出門工作這個點子，但事實擺在眼前，一個禮拜三天的廚師薪水替家裡帶來補貼，同時雜貨店的生意也毫無影響。  
他挑了一台二手小型金龜車給她，當作是她學會的禮物。Miriam喜歡這份咖啡店的工作，帶給她一種全新的生活型態和感受。她喜歡Location咖啡店小巧的廚房，有紅磚頭砌成的爐灶，疊放得整整齊齊的白色碗盤。Amina幫她添購了大炒鍋及刀具，讓她能更得心應手地料理。

一週三次在咖啡店的廚房備菜時，Miriam都能感受得到Amina望向她的炙熱眼光，和她有時進來廚房添補食材時，若有似無的觸碰。雖然Amina在上次告白後，沒有進一步地追求。  
這讓她感到安心，卻同時有股淡淡的失落，也不知道自己在想什麼。

自從先生坦白了和嫂嫂有著非比尋常的關係後，他們夫妻就再也沒有行房過。  
一方面是她不想，二方面是先生似乎也愧對她，不敢主動提出，倒是行為舉止變得更小心翼翼，脾氣也沒有像以前一樣，動不動就暴怒。她感到婚姻關係進入了一種疏離的狀態。

想到那時在床上，閉上眼睛的她感受到Amina軟軟的嘴唇，耳裡聽到她輕喃的聲音，還有聞到她毛茸茸的捲髮散發出陽光下牧草的香味。  
Miriam仍感受到一陣電流跟悸動，不由得摸摸自己的脖子，想著那時碰到Amina頭髮的觸感。

但她向來是謹慎小心的人，這樣每個禮拜自行駕車前往咖啡店，和Amina一起聊天、商討菜色跟交換書籍看，對她來說已經是很幸福的事了。  
她喜歡規律地看到Amina，這是在無止盡的家事、令人窒息的生活中，讓她能展露笑容的一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 礙於一位女主角是人妻的關係，  
> 他們一開始實在沒有太多肢體上的接觸...  
> 不知道這樣看下來會不會讓讀者失去耐心，  
> 請等待～～～保證之後會讓他們有轟轟烈烈的互動！

**Author's Note:**

> 飾演Miriam的Lisa Ray實在太美，而Amina的演員Sheetal Sheth則擁有超級大的湖水綠眼睛。  
> 兩位演員還共演過另外一部電影：I can't think straight. (2008)，同樣也是Shamim Sarif執導。


End file.
